KAMI
by KageNoShini
Summary: in the Days leading up to the Vital Festival, a new team arrives at Beacon, one which challenges many preconceptions of what Hunter can, can't, and event won't do. Follow as Teams JNPR and RWBY meet and learn to fight alongside a team that uses our very fears as a weapon.


**A/N: So I have been absorbed with Bloodborne and RWBY. Then I had this annoying idea in my head. It'll follow the events of RWBY fairly close, but with some twists. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the new Team on Campus

Ruby grinned at her team as they walked to the airpad. "I'm so excited!" she squealed, to which her older sister laughed,

"You're always excited."

"Well, yea. But I meant that we got chosen as the welcoming committee for today, when _they_ are getting here." Ruby explained to a smiling Yang.

"Just who _are_ you talking about?" Wiess Schnee, partner of Ruby Rose and heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Well, according to the log, some group is scheduled for early arrival, with a larger group later this evening." Blake Belladonna, cat Faunus in hiding and partner of Yang Xiao Long replied, nose in a book. "the register called them 'KAMI', so I _guess_ it's another Hunter team.

"Not just _any_ team," Yang says with a knowing smirk at Ruby, "But the only two man team at Beacon."

"You _can't_ be serious?" Wiess questions dubiously.

"Nope, they're from back in Patch actually," Ruby says, grinning as the bullhead comes into view. "They also work with our uncle.

"That crazy man who never stops drinking and is a perv?" Wiess clarifies.

"You say crazy, I say eccentric" a familiar voice behind Weiss speaks, and Qrow smirks as Wiess groans.

"Hey Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cries, leaping into her favorite (only) Uncle.

"Hey short stuff. How's my favorite niece doin?"

"Doin fine." Yang replies quickly, cutting off Ruby with a smirk.

Qrow chuckles as he watches the bullhead land. He knew how Ruby was with one f them, and it _always_ frustrated him, especially when the girl's father did next to nothing about it (weather he could or not never crossed his mind)

The bay door opened to reveal two men, the first was noticed due to his size. He was _massive_ and on his back was a very large sword. He wore what looked like loose pants and a simple shirt, giving him the look of a simple farmer.

The next was only noticed when Ruby squealed and launched herself at him. He was slender and wore a rather ratty over coat, and a wide brimmed hat, with a cloth facemask pulled up. On his hip was an ornate Katana style sword, with a simple handgun strapped to the opposite thigh, the handle pointed forward. In one fluid motion the man slid a foot forward as his arms came up, one to wrap around Ruby, the other hooking the top of his facemask and pulling it down, to deliver a kiss to Ruby.

Blake blinked before facepalming when she realized _why_ two of her teammates accepted her, tail and all, no questions. Ruby was dating a _wolf_ Faunus. "That, explains so much."

Neither Ruby or the unnamed male noticed the reactions of the others as the man pressed his forehead to that of Ruby. "How's my little red, huh?"

"God. How's my big bad wolf?" Ruby questions in reply, her eyes dancing merrily.

"Amazing, now that I'm off that damnable contraption, and get to see my Red again.

"Kazuma, Michael, how you two doing?" Yang asks, bumping fists with the large man.

"Good, yourself?" Michael asks, looking around Beacon with a small smile.

"Great, we are _so_ pumped for the Vital Festival. You two competing?"

"You know it." Kazuma retorts, as he lets Ruby down.

"Wait a minute," Wiess interrupts, "First off, where is the rest of your team? and two, Ruby, what are you doing?"

"We are a two man squad, and Ruby's my Intended. Got a problem with that Schnee?" Kazuma questions back, had landing on his blade.

"Wiess, I'd back off. He's like me, only _worse_." Blake spoke, as she suddenly recognized the two before her.

"What?" Wiess shouts, turning on the black clad girl, only to blink as Kazuma is once again in front of her, an odd black ash dissipating, as he looks over Blake.

"Well, well, looks like I found a kitty." He speaks, as Blake slowly begins backing away, only for Yang to throw her arm around her shoulders.

"Easy doggie, she's with me."

"Taking in strays now are we?" Kazuma jokes before smiling benignly at Blake, "My apologies, miss Belladonna, I mean you no harm."

"Did anything interesting happen since I talked to ya last?" Qrow asks, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Not really." Michael shrugs a reply.

"Hey, let's show you guys around." Ruby says, grabbing Kazuma's arm and pulling him along swiftly.

"Blake, what did you mean back there?" Wiess asks, as she follows her excitable leader turned tour guide.

"He's a Faunus, like me. But _different_."

"Wait till you see his Semblance in action." Yang speaks up from behind them. "It's _wicked_."

(LINE BREAK)

Jaune stared at the scene before him. Ruby was hanging off Kazuma, who seemed indifferent, and was telling a story about Michael's Semblance, which was apparently creating copies of himself with his different emotions, and the various pranks played on Ruby's family with it.

"That's, pretty amazing." Phyrra spoke with a small smile. "So, what's _your_ semblance then?" here she looked at Kazuma, who mere grinned before snapping his fingers, and a series of feathers exploded into existence around them, before it slowly solidified into a single form. A large creature with six arms and a pair of wings, though when it lifted its head, there was no visible head to be seen.

"Nightmares." He replies simply, "ladies and gents meet Mergo's Wet-nurse., my first Nightmare."

They stared at the thing as it began to pet Yang and Ruby. It made an odd, rumbling coo at the girls, who smile at the attention.

"So, Nightmares?" Ren asked, "It doesn't _seem_ scary." That was, apparently the wrong thing to say as the Wet Nurse suddenly lifted itself, pulling several long and wickedly carved blades from within it's robes.

It hissed menacingly at Ren who paled rapidly, before Kazuma snapped his fingers, dispersing it instantly.

"It might not _seem_ nightmarish at first, but they are based off our worst fear. That of the unknown."

 **A/N: and there we are. First chapter done. Sadly I lost almost all drive to work on Harriet Potter: Mistress of Seven, due to a combination of MAF week, and the epic nightmare ensuring madness that is Bloodborne. Currently on NG++ and hating/loving it. The NPC hunters hit like a truck…**

 **But yea, might do this one for a bit then stop. We'll see. Look forward to seeing team KAMI kick some** ** _major_** **ass in the tourney. And be prepared for some** ** _oddness_** **(prob gonna bring in an Amygdalan or two for shiggles)**


End file.
